Sodales
by Lil Cupid
Summary: Demons don't have the ability to love. Or do they? And what will the exorcists do when they find out that one of their greatest enemies now has a weakness?
1. Ortus

I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Katou Kazue owns this series. I only own the plot.

This story contains yaoi, BoyxBoy. It only contains mpreg, soul-mates, violence/fighting, lolli-pop eating, &amp; graphic death.

.

**Ortus**

* * *

News had spread throughout the underworld of the conception of a new heir. And now the time had come for the young prince or princess to be born.

* * *

.

The room was silent as they waited for the eighth Heir of Gehenna to be born. Six of the Princes were sitting in the study, drinking and talking about what was happening in their own kingdoms. They chatted about anything and everything in hopes of passing the time. Every so often the King of all Gehenna, Lord Satan, would add something but other than that he was silent. The Princes watched as their father as he stared stone faced at the ceiling waiting for the wail of a newborn.

Everyone looked up when they heard the front door opening. When they turned around they saw Mephisto making his way towards them.

"We are shocked you are here brother. Why aren't you on Assiah?" Asked Azazel from where he was standing.

"I couldn't miss the birth of my sibling, could I?" Mephisto replied with the smirk he always wore.

"No just that you haven't been in this realm since you left years ago and vowed to never return." Egyn said.

"Well times change. I may despise Gehenna but I love my brothers." Mephisto stated as he took a drink from a maid who had entered the room.

"How much longer until the new heir is born," Someone asked.

But before anyone could reply a scream burst through the house. At the sound they turned in the direction of the ceiling. A moment later another scream followed.

"Well it seems like our wait is about to end." Mephisto stated.

The others nodded as they looked between themselves, the ceiling and their father. The royal family of Gehenna waited in anticipation

.

* * *

.

Upstairs a young female demon in the midst of giving birth gave another pain-filled scream. She lay on top of a grand bed. The sheets under her were covered in sweat and amniotic fluid. The only thing covering her was a loose white dress that was pushed up to expose her legs. This was her first pregnancy, but she was honored to have the child of her Lord and King. The pain was unbearable, she felt as she would die from it. As she screamed from the intense agony coursing through her body, the midwife came over to sooth her.

"The birth is taking too long," Said one of the five women assisting the midwife.

The other assistants nodded in agreement as the midwife went to her bag that was on the table next to the bed. The young demon watched them through loosely clenched eyes as gasped in pain every few seconds. Just as another contraction pushed her baby closer to the outside world, she felt something.

She felt warmth of some type coming from within her. At first she didn't really notice it. The warmth reminded her of a mother's hug. But soon that warmth started to change. It became hotter and hotter. It felt as she had breathed in the fumes from the lava pits. It seemed like the heat inside of her wasn't cooling. Soon it felt like her entire body had been emerged in lava.

The young demon screamed with everything inside of her. The midwife had dropped whatever she was grabbing from the bag and rushed over to her. Her assistants stared in fear in confusion. None of them had ever experienced a pregnancy like this before. What was happening?

The young demon started the claw at her stomach and two of the assistants went to grab her arms so she couldn't harm herself and the baby inside of her.

"What … What is that?" said one of the other assistants, as she stared in fear at the demon's stomach.

"What do you mean? Oh oh my what what is that?" The midwife said as her voice shook.

A small, dull blue spot could be seen through the dress on the pregnant demon's stomach. The midwife pushed the dress up higher, so they could see the spot clearly.

The blue spot was in the direct center of her belly button. And as the watched the spot soon began to become brighter and expand. From a small dull blue, to spot now expanded to cover her entire enlarged stomach and was a bright cobalt blue color. The young demon screamed and convulsed on the bed. She bucked on the bed; she used her feet to push herself up until her back was bowed.

"Stop her! She'll kill the baby! The King will kill all of us if she does!" The midwife screamed at her assistants. Two of them rushed to grab her legs and at the same time they pulled them till she was on her back once more. To make sure she tries again the moved on top of the bed till the assistants were straddling her legs. The two assistants that were holding her arms moved to sit on her shoulder blades. The final assistant and midwife got on the bed on either side of the demon's belly that held the heir. The midwife knew that her only mission was to make sure the child lived, even if it meant the mother must die.

"PLEASE HELP MEEE! OH STOOP OH SATAN IT HURTS STOOPPP HEEEELP MEEEE!AHHHH HEEEELP MEE!" The future mother screamed.

The light had decided it wasn't done with the havoc it was causing to its host body. The flesh of her stomach that was covered with the blue light started to sizzle and burn. The smell of burning flesh exploded in the room. Causing everyone in the room to gag on the smell. Popping and sizzling sounds soon joined in. They watched in sheer horror as they watched frozen as the young demons skin melted away and burned. Blood poured from the opening in her stomach.

Through the holes in her skin blue flames could be seen.

"What what is happening!? Why what what does this mean!? What what can we do help her!?" Screamed the assistants, they had never in all of their years helping the midwife had ever seen anything like this.

The midwife just shook her head. She didn't know what to do.

The young demon's screams hadn't stopped this entire time. But they were slowly starting to die off and become softer. Her blood was slowly seeping down her sides and her entire midsection was gone. Leaving behind a small baby.

The baby was pale underneath the blood and pieces of its mother's body. Its hair was a dark blue/black and the tail was the same color. But unlike other babies, this one was covered in blue flames. The baby was curled up in a fetal position. But as the occupants in the room watched, the baby uncurled its body and moved to a crawling position.

The newborn used it little clawed hands to grab on to what was left of its mother's flesh and organs to remove itself from its hole of burned and charred body. The infant crawled its way to its mother's chest and lay down on top of it.

.

* * *

.

The young mother was moments from death; she had used everything inside of her to stay in the world of the living until she could see her child. She struggled to open her eyes to see.

"What?" she barely whispered.

"A boy, you have given the King a son." Stated someone in the room, she could tell who.

Her baby was beautiful even if he was covered in her flesh. So beautiful. She watched through a hazy vision as her son opened his eyes. They were a beautiful cobalt blue with hints of lighter blue in them. His eyes matched the flames that had ended her life. As death reached for her, she felt peace and happiness. But most of all love for the baby that she in the King had created together.

But before death had completely taken her, she whispered a single word,

"Rin".


	2. Amor Verus

I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Katou Kazue owns this series. I only own the plot.

This story contains yaoi, BoyxBoy. It only contains incest (Rin &amp; Amaimon), mpreg, soul-mates, violence/fighting, lolli-pop eating, &amp; graphic death.

.

Translations:

_Sodales - Soul Mates_

_Ortus - Birth _

_Amor Verus - True Love_

.

**Amor Verus**

.

* * *

In the study the Royal Family of Gehenna waited in anticipation. They had heard the screams from the bedroom. The Princes shared looks of fear and they all hoped that the baby lived or there would be hell to pay.

As if the screams and shouts were controlled by a valve, the noise disappeared in an instant. Nothing else was heard from upstairs. Everyone held their breath and waited. The wail of a newborn broke the air like a sonic boom. The princes raised their glasses to toast to the birth of the newest edition to the Royal Family. Satan had a proud, boastful smirk on his face.

Words on congratulations and joy passed through everyone lips. A crash was heard up stairs and sounds of running feet followed the crash quickly. The Princes jumped to their feet to stand near their father, who stood frozen near the door.

'No.'

'Please let nothing happen to the babe.'

'Oh, Gehenna let the young heir live.'

Thoughts raced through everyone's minds. They all hoped that the newborn was ok. But once again the sounds from upstairs disappeared into still silence. The Royal Family made their way to the foot of the stairs. They stared at the second story landing where the birthing room was located, in hopes of seeing anything and catch even the faintest of noises.

Then they felt it, a power none of them had ever felt before. They all knew that when a demon was born, a sign was released of what their powers were going to be. That's how the Princes became the rulers of their own Kingdoms. But they had never felt power like this before. What did it mean?

The Princes turned to look at each other in confusion and shock, but when Mephisto attempted to speak to their father he was ignored. Following the power, the smell of burning flesh caused them all to gag on the stench. The smell was so horrific. As the foul smell increased so did the unknown power. But still no sound broke through the air.

They waited in anticipation for any signs of life. Soon they heard a soft voice call out the name of the child. "Rin"

The name was followed by the wails of a newborn. As if someone had hit play, both groups of demons became alive once more. Upstairs footsteps were heard and the Royal Family let loose sighs of relief. The King of Gehenna decided that he couldn't wait for his newest heir to be brought to him, so he started to climb the stairs to where the child was.

..

When he reached the landing, Satan turned towards his left to where the birthing room was located. As he got closer to the room, the smell of death and burned flesh swirled together. The odor was so potent that a weaker demon would heave at the smell or turn away in fear of what they would find. But he was Lord Satan, God and King of Gehenna; he would not turn away and leave until he got what he came for. The power he had felt downstairs was also much stronger up here and it felt like it wouldn't die down for a while. Good, no child of his should ever be weak.

Satan opened the door and entered the room. He was met with the sight of the bloody corpse of the young female demon and his heir still nestled on her breast on the bed. He walked over to the bed and shoved anyone who got in his path out of the way. When he reached the bed, Stan carefully picked up the child and carried him to a table that held a basin full of water and a blanket. He gently placed the newborn in the water and rinsed of the blood and pieces of burnt flesh that still clung to him.

With the filth washed away, he could look upon his baby more clearly. Creamy, pale skin glowed in the light that was in the room. His black/blue hair was fluffy and soft; highlights of bright blue were also mixed in. And small pointed ears hid beneath the fluff. The small tail that curled around the babe's body attempting to keep warm was a dark black/blue and the fluffy tip was a bright blue. The young demon's nails were black with light streaks of blue and they looked sharp enough to kill. Small pink, plump, cupid bow lips opened in a yawn and showed of the tiny fangs that hid behind them. There were no horns atop the young one's head, but one day there will be and they would be the same color as his nails.

Pride filled the King as he stared at the child in the wash bin in front of him. He gently picked the babe out of the filthy water and dried it off with a towel that an assistant handed to him. He laid his new son on the soft blanket and carefully swaddled him. Once he was finished he left the room, without a backwards glance at the mutilated body on the bed.

He didn't care that the young demon had died. Her only purpose was to bear him an heir. Since she had completed her task, the King had no further use for her. She was just a body to carry the next Prince or Princess. In the morning he would command his servants to throw away the bed and redo the birthing room, in hopes of getting rid of her smell.

Lord Satan walked calmly down the stairs to where his other children were standing. He moved past them and reentered the study. When Satan came to a stop in the center of the room, the Princes formed a circle around him, in an attempt to meet the young royal.

No one spoke as they waited for the babe's powers to reveal themselves again. For the next few months small outbursts of power will be released until the body can fully control the power that lived inside it. They didn't have to wait long before the powers came to life once more.

The blue flames that had killed his mother spread across the baby's body once more. Satan raised his hand to touch the flames, as awe filled his facial features. When the flames looked as if they would spread, the King casted a spell to make sure that nothing and no one in the mansion was damaged or killed. The blanket holding the newborn caught fire but with another spell it repaired itself.

The blue flames spread throughout the room, filling every nook and cranny that they could. Everyone could feel the heat and power of the flames as they touched them, but were not burned. The flames escaped through an open window in another room and they seeped out into Gehenna, wreaking havoc on everything in its path.

A small voice spoke up, breaking the silence in the study. "Father's Flame, amazing. To have so much power to pose it, he must be powerful."

Heads nodded in agreement. Amazed faces stared down at the small demon in their father's arms. They watched in shock as Satan handed Egyn the baby. Usually he didn't allow anyone to hold one his heirs until a few days had passed. But only a few hours had dwindled away since the young one's birth.

The baby demon was passed around his older brothers, from the youngest prince to the oldest. First Egyn, King of Water, held him for a few moments before he passed the youngling to Azazel, King of Spirits. Azazel barely held for a few moments before he shoved the baby in Astaroth's arms.

Astaroth, King of Rot, cooed at the babe in his arms and smiled when Rin smiled back at him. Beelzebub, King of Insects, stole him from Astaroth after he saw the small baby smile. And like Astaroth, Beelzebub cooed at the young one. Iblis, King of Fire, stood behind Beelzebub and stared at the youngest Prince over his brother's shoulder. When Beelzebub tried to hand the young Prince to him, Iblis shook his head.

Beelzebub carefully put Rin in Amaimon's arms.

..

Amaimon, King of Earth, just starred at his newest brother. A look of awe and love took control of his face. And when Mephisto tried to take Rin from him, Amaimon growled at him. Sense of completion, calm and happiness, thing he had never felt before filled his heart and spread out through his body, leaving goose bumps in the wake.

When Mephisto tried to reach out for Rin again, Amaimon turned his body protecting the little from Mephisto's hands and hissed at him. Rin looked up at him and smiled his cute little baby smile. Amaimon smiled back and used one of his hands to rub his finger against a soft as silk puffy baby cheek. Rin grabbed the finger and held it in his little hand. And when Amaimon wiggled, Rin giggled.

When Rin smiled at him, Amaimon couldn't help but smile back at him. A sense of calm filled him when the young one sent a smile his way. As he stared at the young demon in his arms, his family looked on unnoticed by the two demons with soft smiles on their faces. They knew what was happening to Amaimon; they had all witnessed it or had felt it before.

The two demons were exhibiting the signs of the moment two soul mates found each other. The over-protectiveness of Amaimon and the way that Rin was able to calm him were both signs of this amazing event in every demon's life. It was plain as day to see.

Satan was finally able to take Rin from Amaimon, but only after threats of not allowing the older demon to see the other was said. The Royal Family left the study to go stand on the steps of the Royal Home. There Satan presented Rin to all of the creatures and demons of Gehenna, which had gathered when they heard of his birth, as his newest heir and the 8th Prince of the Gehenna. Cheers and words of praise filled the air from the crowd, it was loud it could probably be heard in Assiah.

Rin's powers flared once more and the crowed oohed and ahhed. As the flames left the young one's body, they shot to the sky and disappeared from sight. Little did anyone know that the flames had broken through the barrier that separated Assiah from Gehenna. And the world of the humans would forever be changed.

.

* * *

.

List of the Princes oldest to youngest

Memphisto Pheles, Head Master of Exorcist School, True Cross Academy. (Even though he left Gehenna and abandoned his demon heritage, he's still considered a Prince of Gehenna.)

Amaimon, King of Earth

Iblis, King of Fire

Beelzebub, King of Insects

Astaroth, King of Rot

Azazel, King of Spirits

Egyn, King of Water

Rin


	3. Caeruleus Flammis Mortis

I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Katou Kazue owns this series. I only own the plot.

This story contains yaoi, BoyxBoy. It only contains incest (Rin &amp; Amaimon), mpreg, soul-mates, violence/fighting, lolli-pop eating, &amp; graphic death.

.

Translations:

_Caeruleus Flammis Morits - Blue Flames of Death_

.

* * *

**Caeruleus Flammis Mortis**

**.**

* * *

Exorcists and Priests gathered deep in the Vatican in a state of panic. Never before had they seen so much blue fire. It would rarely creep into their world, but it would be destroyed before any damage could be done. But it seems like this time would be different. Something was wrong.

The flames had already killed several exorcists who had tried to destroy them. And several churches and towns had been consumed by the demonic flames. The upper church was full of panicking civilians who had run there for safety from the flames. Priests attempted to calm the people and makeup a reasonable explanation for the sudden destruction of their towns.

The Grigori tried to calm down the group of fearful exorcists and priests. But all attempts were useless. The Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, stood to the side knowing that it was pointless to try and bring order to the gathered True Cross Members.

"Where is Mephisto? He should be able to tell us what is happening!" One exorcist cried out.

And others soon followed their example by yelling out similar questions and agreements.

"He's not here. No one knows where he is. I couldn't find him anywhere at the Academy." Yelled another.

A scream from the back of the chamber caught everyone's attention. It finally brought quite to the loud group, but the calm was soon replaced with terror. Everyone in the room turned to where the scream had come from, they noticed that the blue flames were entering the chamber from under the door.

A loud bang tore through the air. Everyone froze as they watched black smoke rise from the flames and make its way towards them. The smoke hovered over their heads and drifted to the top of the witness stand. It circled the stand before a shape started form from the smoke.

It took on the form of a young woman. Her shoulder length hair was curly and it floated weightlessly around her. A ghostly pair of lips opened and closed, as if she was making sure they worked. Unseeing black soulless eyes looked through everyone as they scanned the room.

The figure wore a floor length strapless dress that looked more like light black mist then the smoke it was created from. Like her hair the dress floated around her floating softly in the wind. If they didn't know better, they would have thought this figure was an angel instead of a demonic creature.

Finally the woman spoke. "I have been ordered to announce the birth of Lord Satan's newest son. His royal Highness the 8th prince of Gehenna, Rin Lord of the Flames, has been born."

An outcry of gasps and shouts filled the air when she paused.

"What?!"

"No!"

"It's already hard enough to fight those demons. And now there's a new one!?"

The woman held up her hand and waited for silence. Once the room was quite again, she spoke once more.

"What you are witnessing is the proof of his powers. Like his brothers before him, it is his right to display his power for all to see. To warn all to not challenge or betray him. You have been warned." With that she disappeared.

Everyone in the room continued to stare at the spot she once floated at. Moments later it was if someone had press play, for all at once the room came to life with shouts of fear and anger.

The Grigori sat in silence not making a move as those around them added to the chaos.

"Silence!" Shiro had shouted.

The room was once again silent as they listened and followed their Paladin's orders. One of the Grigoris raised their hand to bring attention to them.

"Mephisto Pheles is to be brought before us for questioning. He is to be questioned about his knowledge concerning the birth of the Demon Lord. His loyalty to the Exorcist's is also being questioned. If he does not follow these orders and comply, use force to bring him here."

"Yes, Sirs!" Was shouted from every person in the room.

With those orders plans were made in order to protect Assiah from this new threat.

In another part of the city a group of priests stood in a circle praying for the flames to return to Gehenna. Too afraid to leave their building, they huddled together in hopes that this would end soon. They were unaware of the flames creeping closer to them.

A shriek pierced through the air. The group turned around to see that one of their members had flames spewing out of their mouth and eyes. Blood poured out of their ears, eyes and mouth as they screamed in pain.

The smell of burning flesh exploded in the air causing anyone close to that unfortunate soul to back away and gag. The sound of the person's scream stopped and they started to sink to the ground dead. But before they hit the ground, across the room another member of the group was soon on fire as well.

Screams and cries for help could be heard all around the room as more and more priests were soon engulfed in the blue flames.

.

* * *

_._

_An hour later_

Bodies covered the ground. Blood seeped into the floor boards and the smell of burning bodies hung in the air. After every member had died the flames slowly left the building, leaving a trail of destruction in their path. The flames spread across the city and beyond killing everyone in their path who spoke the words of God.

And this day would forever be known as, **_The Blue Night._**


	4. Est Occultus Telum

I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Katou Kazue owns this series. I only own the plot.

This story contains yaoi, BoyxBoy. It only contains incest (Rin &amp; Amaimon), mpreg, soul-mates, violence/fighting, lolli-pop eating, &amp; graphic death.

.

Translations:

_Est Occultus Telum - The Secret Weapon_

_._

* * *

**Est Occultus Telum**

**.**

* * *

After Rin had been introduced to the demons of Gehenna, Mephisto went back inside to avoid everyone. He loved his family, yes, but they were overwhelming and he knew that not every demon, especially his father, was happy to see him.

While everyone else stayed outside celebrating the Rin's birth, Mephisto made his way back to the study to refill his drink. But as he neared the study a young demon motioned to him by the stairs. When he was close to her, the demon made her way up the stairs. Stopping halfway to make sure he was following her.

Curious, Mephisto followed her cautiously for he didn't know where she was leading him or why. The house still smelled of death but as they reached the top of the stairs the foul odor got stronger. They soon came to a room, where the smell was the most potent. This had to be the birthing room.

Why was she bringing him to this room?

She opened the door and the stench hit them like a tsunami. He wanted to throw up from the smell, but he was a Lord of Gehenna and he would do no such thing. The sight of the mutilated body of Rin's mother almost sent him over the edge.

He turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at the girl and she gestured for him to follow her deeper into the room. When he made no move to follow her, she pulled him after her. They soon came to a small table that was inside the room.

Bloody water sat in a bowl and a small towel was crumpled up beside it. But not far from these objects there was something bundled up in a blanket.

The other demon picked up the bundle and brought it to Mephisto. While holding the blanket she reached up and slowly undid a portion of the blanket.

"What …" Mephisto slowly said. He froze as he stared at what laid in her arms.

For there in her arms laid a newborn demon. His skin was pale like the full moon. His hair was a dark blue black and a small tail in the same color was wrapped around his body. In one of his hands he held his tail by the soft tuffs of fur, while he sucked on his thumb from his other hand.

The baby shivered as the girl undid more of his blanket to let Mephisto see all of him. And a sound of protest slipped from around his thumb.

"What … Where did he come from?"

"I found him in her body." The female demon stated as she inclined her head in the direction of his mother's remains. "I don't think the others saw him. They were so worried and busy with the first born. I don't think they ever went back to check, just encase. You never know. Twins may be rare, but we are talking about our Lord. It's policy to always check. When they sent me to get rid of her corpse I found him. He was curled up in a little ball and trying to use his tail to keep himself warm. It was so cute."

She smiled softly down at the newborn in her arms. She nuzzled the baby fuzz upon his head and looked back up at Mephisto before speaking again.

"I removed him and cleaned him up. I was going to get our King, but I found you first, My Lord. You don't think they would have left him on purpose do you?" She asked him. Worry laced her tone and she held the babe closer to her chest.

"No. If they had known so would the rest of our country." He said reassuring her.

She nodded her head in understanding. They watched as the young demon yawned around his thumb and wrapped his tail tighter around his little pudgy body. The girl rewrapped the babe and held him out to Mephisto.

"Do you wish to hold him?"

"Yes." He held the small bundle in his arms, rocking slowly side to side. "Did you know her, the mother?"

"Yes," she said softly. "We grew up together and I was there by her side through her entire pregnancy. She was so happy to have our Lord's baby, well babies now. But I think she knew that she was carrying twins all along."

"Why would you say that?"

"She told me once that she couldn't wait for them to be born. I thought I had misheard her."

"Did she ever mention names?"

"Yes. 'My first child I want to name Rin and my second Yukio.' I thought she was talking about this pregnancy and a future one. But she always knew more then she let on." The demon said with a soft smile as she stared at the newborn in Mephisto's arms.

"Yukio. A strong name." Mephisto said nodding at the baby.

This was his chance, this child that no one but himself knew about. This was a golden opportunity handed to him on a silver platter or in this case wrapped up in a soft blanket. He could train him to become the ultimate Exorcist, to be the ultimate weapon to destroy their father. Though he did seem to be weaker than his brother, Mephisto knew he would still be a powerful weapon. He would just have to be trained harder.

"Speak of this to no one. Dispose of the corpse and forget this ever happened. Do you understand?"

He watched as she nodded, confused, but she would follow his orders. No one disobeyed someone from the royal family. He made his way out of the room and to a balcony that was not far away.

Once he was outside he listened for any sound that would announce the presence of his family or any other demons. If someone saw him with a newborn, well it wouldn't be pretty. After making sure the coast was clear he summoned his chair.

Using his ability to stop time, making sure no one would follow them; he soon floated to the sky. Once they were hidden from all by the clouds he used his umbrella to summon a door. A large wooden door appeared in front of him, but it had no handle or keyhole. He pulled a brass key from inside his shirt and held it up to the door. A click was heard and the door swung open revealing the starry sky of Assiah.

He floated his chair through the doorway and once he was in Assiah; he turned around, relocked the door and sent it away once more. He softly hummed to the young demon in his arms and stopped for a moment to look around.

Mephisto nodded to himself before he pointed to his right and said, "Go".

The chair started floating in that direction.

"I have such big plans for you little brother. Together we will change the world. Just you wait and see." He said softly to the child.

He soon came upon a small home and shrine. He motioned for the chair to land and once it had he made his way to the front door. He slowly moved the child so he could hold him comfortably in one arm. He raised his other hand to knock on the door. The door opened and a warm, bright light illuminated him and the ground around him.

"Hello old friend. May I come in?" He said with a smirk.

.

* * *

.

**Mephisto Pheles**** (Samael) **

The King of Time

First Born Son of Satan

First Lord of Gehenna

Head Master and Creator of Exorcist School, True Cross Academy

Head Master and Creator of (Human) True Cross Academy and is called **Johann Faust V **by his none exorcist students

Honorary Knight

.

* Even though he left Gehenna and abandoned his demon heritage, he's still considered a Prince of Gehenna.

* He rules over the domain of time and space. He can transfer his and other's consciousness into other domain. And stop time for unknown amounts of time. Extremely powerful, but no one knows how powerful.


	5. Imperatoriis

I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist. Katou Kazue owns this series. I only own the plot.

This story contains yaoi, BoyxBoy. It only contains incest (Rin &amp; Amaimon), mpreg, soul-mates, violence/fighting, lolli-pop eating, &amp; graphic death.

.

Translations:

_Imperatoriis- Strategy_

_._

* * *

**Imperatoriis**

**.**

* * *

When they reentered the mansion, Satan made his way to the study. Pride filled him. Finally one of his sons had inherited his powers.

Seeing Mephisto again after all of these years had angered him. How dare he show his face here? His traitorous first born had dared to return after what he had done! He wished he had killed him when had the chance all those years ago.

A soft yawn drew him out of his murderous thoughts. He quickly glanced down just in time to see Rin's little pink tongue slip back behind his lips and drift off to sleep once more. The display of the newborn's powers was impressive. His youngest will be an extremely strong when he's older.

A brilliantly evil thought manifested in his head. While he cannot enter Assiah, his sons could. All of his sons' powers are deadly and powerful, but none of them were as lethal as his flames. He could mold the boy into being his greatest weapon. He could use him to launch an attack on Assiah. And together they will burn that realm to the ground.

'Yes that could work.' He pondered to himself.

But the boy would have to be able to blend into their society. If the humans even suspected him, this would all go to waste. The exorcists would kill him and use his death as a message that the demons were powerless in their universe. But how to make him blend in?

**Mephisto**

He had lived among their kind for centuries. Had even gained their trust to the point where he held some control in their lives and government. Mephisto was also in the inner most circles of the Vatican. If it wasn't for his betrayal and inability to be trusted, Satan would have made him his pawn and took over that universe eons ago.

Now, how to make Mephisto train Rin? He could order Mephisto to take Rin for some bonding time, since they won't see each other often and his oldest child had a soft spot for all of his siblings. Yes, that might work. He would be so proud of his school he would show Rin everything; take him to meetings, show him plans. Oh the possibilities were endless.

Footsteps alerted him of the approach of his other children and he turned to greet them. Amaimon was the first to reach him. His body seemed tense and anxious, only once Amaimon had reached his side and his eyes landed on Rin's sleeping form, did he relax.

Satan stared at his second oldest son. He couldn't fathom why he would be on edge till he saw Rin. And then it clicked. A gasp echoed across the room as one of his other children understood as well. The stares, Amaimon's odd behavior, it all made sense now. They were soul mates. It was a rare occurrence for their kind, but when it did it meant trouble.

Entire cities have been destroyed, because someone was stupid enough to mess with a demon's mate. It was a blessing to the couple, but a curse to everyone else. Rin would want for nothing, be protected, cherished, &amp; cared for by Amaimon for the rest of his life. Anyone who dared to harm him would have to face the wrath of the Earth King.

Before he could address this new development. Amaimon turned and growled at the window beside them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The humans are attacking any demon they could find. They are burning entire forests and abandoned building in hopes of destroying as many demonic entities as they can. I must return to protect my creatures." With that Amaimon disappeared in puff of green smoke.

Satan hoped that his son would be safe. But he wished that Amaimon won't realize who Rin is to him. At least not for now. For if he knew about the bond, then he would never let the other leave his sight ever again. Then he could never use the boy as the weapon he was intended to be. He needed to change his plans.

He needed to find a way to keep the two of the separated until the time came, where they could meet without risking his plans. Being in Assiah and battling the humans will help keep Amaimon away from Rin for now, but the fighting will only last for so long.

A knocked on the study door announced the presence of a servant.

"Send for Mephisto." He ordered the lower demon.

"Father?" asked one of his sons. He just shook his head and waited for Mephisto to appear.

A pop announced the arrival of his eldest.

"You summoned me father?" Mephisto asked.

"The rest of you leave us." He ordered and waited till only himself, Rin and Mephisto remained in the room before he spoke again. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" Mephisto asked unsure of what he would hear next.

"I want you to house Amaimon at your home."

"Why?"

"For reasons you will not understand till later. In exchange for keeping your bother with you in the Human World I will pardon you. And you will be welcomed with open arms in Gehenna once again."

Mephisto was frozen in shock. Never in his life did he believe he would hear these words. "I will be happy to house Amaimon. The two of us have always been the closest. And it has been a long time since we have spent time together." He said with a bow of his head.

"He will remain with you in that Realm for the next 8 years. He is not to return to Gehenna unless I summon him. It's your job to make sure he remains there. Am I understood?"

"Yes Father. But for 8 years? Why for that specific amount of time?"

"That is none of your concern. Now go. Amaimon is already in Assiah, he is fighting to protect his creatures from the exorcists. Intercept him before he can return home." With that he waved his hand and dismissed his oldest son.

With a puff of purple smoke Mephisto disappeared.

'Am I making the right decision? Mephisto is quite intelligent; he will sneak around until he can find the reason for him sending Amaimon to live with him. Unless he already has a suspicion, and then it won't be long until he connects the dots.'

He shifted Rin in his arms until the babe laid in his arms more comfortably. "Now what to do with you, little one?"

He knew he had to play his cards right. For if he missed up, his plans would go up in flames.

"How do I keep the two of you separated until all of the pieces are in place? How does one keep soul mates apart without risking their own life?" He asked the sleeping child as he softly tapped his nose.

"As long as both of you do not meet when he visits, I think we will be safe. And our plan can proceed."

A soft yawn answered him. Satan nodded to himself. "It has been a long day. Let's get you in your own bed."

He slowly left the study and made his way to the staircase. When he reached the landing he made his way to Rin's room. As he reached the door servants that were exiting the room hurried to get out of his way and bowed as their King and Prince passed them.

The walls were painted a dark blue with streaks of blue, the same color as Rin's flames. The room was bare except for a black wooden cradle that stood against the far wall. Tomorrow more furniture would be added. Nothing but the best for one of Gehenna Princes.

He made his way to the cradle. The bedding was black and the edges in dark blue. Satan softly lowered Rin onto the mattress. After making sure he was still asleep. He made his way back to his study to carefully plan out the future of two of his children.


End file.
